Maid time
by Miu0
Summary: .:Modern AU:. El problema de Kamado Tanjiro fue que al abrir la puerta no esperaba encontrarse con un rostro conocido. 'Con mi último aliento, te maldigo, Zenitsu'. (o del como el trío dinamita contrata a una maid por idea de Zenitsu)


**Discl****aimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la diabólica Koyoharu Gotouge.

**Advertencia: **AU modern; posible OoC; maid!shinobu; situación inspirada de una escena de P5; intento fallido de comedia que no resultó (?)

_Espero lo disfruten uvu_

* * *

Tanjiro Kamado se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esa situación, como demonios Zenitsu logró convencer a Inosuke y arrastrarlo a él a lo que el rubio llamaba ''una pequeña gran aventura''. Lo iba a matar apenas saliera de esta, pero ahora se encontraba en medio de la sala del departamento de Inosuke mientras escuchaba alguien llamar dulcemente a la puerta.

—Hola~, ¿hay alguien en casa? —preguntó la visitante incógnita tocando suavemente la puerta al ver las luces prendidas.

El pelirrojo tragó grueso. Zenitsu por el nerviosismo se fue a esconder al baño segundos antes, Inosuke cuando entendió lo que iban a hacer se fue a su habitación diciendo: —No me interesa que hayan llamado a una maid, solo no desordenen.

Si. El idiota de Zenitsu tuvo la brillante idea de llamar una maid, pero al último momento se acobardó y dejó al pobre de Tanjiro sin saber cómo afrontar la situación. Quizás esperar a que se vaya, o solo dejarla pasar y decirle que fue un error por muy estúpido que suene.

Al final gracias por su extrema sinceridad le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar y explicarle que no requería los servicios. El problema fue que al abrir la puerta no se esperaba encontrarse con un rostro conocido.

—Hola, amo—saludó cordialmente con una sonrisa y haciendo una leve reverencia.

Poseía el cabello medianamente recogido, por lo que sus puntas moradas lograban llegarle hasta los hombros, usaba el típico uniforme de maid, un vestido negro con encaje blanco en el cuello junto a una cinta negra, las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos y terminaban en un delicado encaje blanco, además usaba un delantal completamente blanco que terminaba en redondo. El chico se sonrojó un poco al notar que el vestido posiblemente era cinco dedos sobre su rodilla y usaba medias de gato que le daba una apariencia tierna.

Pero no había duda alguna, era Shinobu Kochou la que tenía frente a él vestida de maid. Shinobu Kochou, la hermana menor de la profesora Kanae. Shinobu Kochou, una de las chicas más serias de toda su generación. Shinobu Kochou, la que en primer año de secundaria lograba darte una paliza si te metías con ella. Shinobu Kochou, quien todos saben quién es, pero muy pocos logran interactuar con ella por ser tan lengua afilada.

—Amo, ¿me va a invitar a pasar o me congelaré aquí? —Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, pero el chico pudo notar que se estaba molestando. Tanjiro se disculpó balbuceando un poco y se hizo a un lado para que entrara en la morada. —Ya estoy en casa, amo—dijo dando una leve reverencia ignorando que Tanjiro estaba al borde de la histeria. —Mi nombre es Nabi, mucho gusto.

—Mu-mucho gusto—respondió Tanjiro tensándose. Trataba de rehuirle la mirada, no quería que viera que estaba en la misma secundaria o podría ser hombre muerto. Agradecía haberse cambiado de ropa antes.

—Mi trabajo aquí es para ayudarlo a aliviar su afligido corazón—explicaba mientras alzaba sus dos manos para formar un corazón—, y llenarlo completamente de energía, nya~

El chico comenzaba a sudar peligrosamente ante la incómoda situación. _—Alguien, por favor… Inosuke, Zenitsu, ¿Cómo es que no lo notan? —_pensaba el pobre chico.

—¿Qué necesita que haga por usted, amo? —el chico sentía que algo se rompía dentro de él cada vez que lo llamaba de aquella manera. —Podría cocinarle—sugirió acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro—, limpiar—Tanjiro evitó su mirada dando media vuelta quedando de espaldas—, quizás lavar su ropa—la chica se aferró a los hombros del chico para poder elevarse y llegar hasta su oído—, o quizás el amo quiera los _servicios especiales_—susurró logrando que un escalofrío recorriera por la espalda del pelirrojo.

Cordura. Sí, creo que eso era lo que estaba por romperse dentro de Tanjiro. Bueno, se fue al diablo con lo último que dijo Shinobu, quiero decir, Nabi.

El calor se le subió al rostro y agradecía que la chica no estuviese viéndolo. Definitivamente ya no podría verla a la cara nunca más cuando se cruce con ella en los pasillos, aunque nunca se han dirigido la palabra.

—Desgraciadamente, amo, yo no doy los servicios especiales—aclaró retrocediendo un paso sin dejar su sonrisa de lado. —Además, amo, puedo notar que usted es muy joven, quizás es ¿de preparatoria?

_Oh no. Me descubrió. Me va matar. Con mi último aliento, te maldigo, Zenitsu. _

—Lo siento, amo, pero no puedes adquirir los servicios siendo menor de edad—explicó ladeando un poco la cabeza llevándose un dedo a su mejilla. —Entonces, con permiso.

—¡OYE, ESPERA! —Zenitsu entró a la sala enojado apuntando con el dedo a Nabi. —¡El folleto decía que…! ¿Tú no eres de tercer año? —se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Kochou no se movía, Kamado tampoco y Agatsuma se encontraba petrificado ante lo que sus ojos veían.

En esos se escuchan pasos del corredor, aparece Inosuke dando un bostezo—¡Zenitsu, no metas ruido, estaba tomando una siesta! —miró a todos a su alrededor y al no entender que carajos estaba sucediendo, dio media vuelta y se regresó a su habitación.

Shinobu abrió la boca para hablar, no dejaba de sonreír, pero cada vez más le costaba mantenerla. —Chi—

—¡UN MOMENTO! —Inosuke apareció nuevamente con el ceño fruncido. —¡TU ERES CHUCHU, LA HERMANA DE CHUCHU-SENSEI!

—¡Es Kochou, imbécil! —corrigió amablemente el rubio al salir de su trance.

—¡Como sea! ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¡Chicos, cálmense, por favor! —exclamó Tanjiro al ver que no dejarían de gritonearse uno al otro.

Sintieron un suave carraspeo y los tres callaron para voltear a ver a la chica. —Chicos, veo que son de la secundaria, ¿no? —seguía sonriendo, pero ahora ya no de manera amable, más bien parecía de amenaza, los tres chicos se sentían intimidados ante la presencia de la chica. —Ahora, bien, ¿quién les dijo?

Los tres estaban en silencio hasta que Zenitsu abrió la boca: —¡¿C-co-como íbamos a saber que la hermana de Kochou-sensei era maid?!

La chica tomó un cojín del sofá y se lo lanzó al rubio quien lo recibió de lleno en el rostro. —¡¿Podrías no divulgarlo?! —exclamó Shinobu perdiendo la paciencia. —¡¿Fue la maldita de Ume?! —preguntó exaltada—. No, ella no lo sabe—se contestó a ella misma recuperando su paciencia.

—N-no sabíamos, solo llamamos por curiosidad—explicó Tanjiro. Shinobu lo miró furibunda lo que logró darle otro escalofrío. —¡Es enserio! No sabíamos que trabajabas de maid, Shinobu-senpai.

Shinobu suspiró profundamente, el chico hablaba con sinceridad. Todo fue una terrible, horrible coincidencia. La chica observó a los muchachos, dedujo que eran de primer año. —Están con Tomioka-sensei, ¿no? —los tres chicos asintieron, bueno, Zenitsu aún se encontraba en el suelo con su mano sujetando su nariz. —Ni una palabra de que me vieron—amenazó caminando a la puerta—, ustedes, al igual que yo estarían en problemas si se llegan a enterar en la escuela.

Tanjiro asintió, Inosuke bufó y Zenitsu gimoteaba en el suelo. Shinobu dio un último vistazo y se marchó.

Inosuke miró a su amigo rubio para después patearlo. —¡Ya levántate, tampoco fue para tanto!

—¡A ti no te llegó el cojín! —lloriqueó levantándose. —¡¿Tus cojines tienen piedras o qué?!

—¡No, tienen esa cosa amarilla que es suave, idiota!

—¡Relleno, lo que tú tienes en lugar de cerebro!

—¡Chicos, basta! —Tanjiro se puso entre los dos para detener la pelea. —Por un segundo dejen de pelear. Tú—dijo apuntando a Zenitsu—, ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

El chico lloriqueaba por su nariz, Inosuke lo miró mal y antes de comenzar otra pelea, habló: —Bueno, fui al baño porque me puse nervioso, iba a llegar una chica linda, no pude resistirlo—explicó tranquilamente siendo observado con seriedad por el pelirrojo—, entonces cuando salí, Shinobu-senpai ya estaba aquí, aunque no la reconocí. Ella se te había acercado por detrás a susurrarte algo al oído y pensé ''maldito suertudo''.

—¿Qué ella qué? —preguntó Inosuke, Tanjiro se sonrojó un poco al recordar la cercanía de la chica.

—Entonces ella habló algo de que no daba los servicios especiales y que eras muy joven para haber llamado a una maid.

—¿Qué te susurró? —preguntó el dueño de casa a chico de los pendientes, pero fue ignorado.

—Ok, chicos, lo importante aquí es guardar el secreto de Shinobu-senpai—decretó Tanjiro seriamente.

—Al final es algo que va a salir a la luz algún día—reflexionó el rubio mirando al suelo. —yo solo quería conocer a una chica linda con traje de maid, no guardar un secreto de una persona con la cual casi nunca hablamos—se quejó.

Tanjiro suspiró, tomó el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió. —Shinobu-senpai tendrá sus razones para mantener su trabajo en secreto.

—Quizás por el tipo de trabajo que tiene—cuestionó Inosuke.

—Pero no somos nadie para juzgarla—replicó Tanjiro mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido—, solo la ayudaremos a mantener su secreto, ¿ok? —relajó su expresión para luego sonreírle. Inosuke desvió la mirada y luego asintió.

—Solo espero que no estemos muertos para final de año—expresó Zenitsu para luego suspirar.

**[~*~]**

En algún punto de la ciudad se encontraba un auto estacionado bajo la luz de un poste eléctrico. La conductora se estaba retocando el labial mientras le hacía ojitos al espejo de mano. Finalmente rio suavemente y guardó sus cosas en su bolso. Miró por la ventana con cierta ansiedad esperando a alguien, hizo una mueca y tomó su celular para mandar un mensaje. Al desbloquear el teléfono escuchó que alguien tocaba la ventana del piloto lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

—Mitsuri, soy yo—dijo la persona fuera del auto.

La piloto suspiró aliviada y sacó el seguro del auto para que se subiera la chica. —Shino-chan, ya me tenías algo preocupada—dijo mirando por el retrovisor a Kochou quien ahora se encontraba con ropa normal. —¿Algo sucedió? Tienes una expresión extraña.

Shinobu se sentó acomodándose en el asiento para luego abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. —Mitsuri, no sé si pueda mantener este trabajo en secreto. —Suspiró con cierto pesimismo que pudo captar la chica de cabellos rosados.

—¿Te encontraste con alguien conocido? —Shinobu se encogió de hombros. La piloto chasqueó la lengua y arrancó el auto. —Bueno, empezaste hace una semana, pero por eso te dije que necesitabas esconder más tu apariencia.

—Creo que a veces peco de ingenua—comenta sacando de su bolso un ornamento con forma de mariposa.

Mitsuri paró en una luz roja para mirar a su amiga por el retrovisor. —¿Quieres seguir trabajando?

Shinobu frunce el ceño algo ofendida. —¡Claro que sí! No voy a dejar que Kanae se parta el lomo para mantener una casa ella sola—suspiró pesadamente mirando hacía la ventana cuando el auto comenzó a moverse nuevamente. —Aunque ella diga que no necesita ayuda, es obvio que la necesita.

Pasaron unos momentos de sielncio hasta que Kanroji habló nuevamente:—Eres una hermanita tan linda, Shinobu—comentó con dulzura Mitsuri. —Yo soy hermana mayor de cinco hermanitos, por eso al graduarme de secundaria decidí mantenerme por mi misma para quitarle un peso de encima a mis padres.

Shinobu jugaba con su ornamento para luego hacerse un peinado con el objeto. —Pronto me graduaré y cuando lo haga quiero valerme igualmente por mí misma y a la vez ayudar a mis hermanas.

—Lo vas a lograr, Shino-chan—sonrió Mitusuri dando vuelta en una esquina y deteniéndose a dos casas de esta. —¿Te parece mañana ir de compras? —pregunta dándose vuelta para mirar a Kochou—, podríamos comprar algunas cosas para ''ocultar tu identidad''—dijo esto último haciendo un ademán de comillas con sus manos para luego echarse a reír.

—Claro, Mitsu-chan. —afirmó sonriendo mientras salía del auto. —Muchas gracias por traerme.

—No es nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo—se señaló con orgullo sin dejar de sonreir, Shinobu soltó una pequeña risa. —Nos vemos, Shino-chan.

—Hasta mañana, Mitsu-chan. —se despedía con la mano mientras observaba el auto alejarse hasta que giró unos metros más adelante.

Kochou bufó cansada para luego caminar a la entrada de su casa. Eran un cuarto para las diez de la noche, no estaba segura si su hermana estaba en casa o aún en la escuela por trabajo, pero igual siempre puede decir que estuvo en casa de alguna compañera haciendo un trabajo. No le gustaba mentirle, pero siempre se reconfortaba diciendo que lo hacía por el bien de sus hermanas.

Mejor mantener todo en secreto o la situación podría salírsele de las manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Posiblemente esto tenga una continuación con más profundidad (?)

**_~Hikari Miu~_**


End file.
